


【带卡】旗木CEO回炉重修

by chidori_child



Series: 精融疯暴 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 02:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20884505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chidori_child/pseuds/chidori_child
Summary: 「金融风暴」番外，也可独立成篇。「金融风暴」里面的情节已经全都概括在带土和卡卡西对话里了。





	【带卡】旗木CEO回炉重修

故事要从宇智波带土把旗木卡卡西挖到自家旗下的私立医院当CEO说起。

卡卡西就值CEO以来一切还算顺利。卡卡西以前学过医，不仅了解基础医学常识，而且触类旁通懂得器械和药理，跟药商打交道倒是不会吃亏，前沿的技术也算门清，外加自己多年从事审计工作，对于各行各业财政开销和运营的框架结构手到擒来。不过他总觉得自己还有所欠缺：要经营管理一家私立医院，其实需要丰富的管理层知识和经验，这样才能运筹帷幄，统筹大局。

其实更高的管理层经验他原本可以轻松拥有。之前他工作的千手会计师事务所，原本已经内定他升职合伙人，不过他走的心急，那里的功名利禄一概视为尘土。

卡卡西想了想，跟他的顶头boss，同时也是他男朋友宇智波带土商量了一下，意思是为了把医院这个摊子打理好，自己抽空去念个MBA。

带土觉得有道理，叫他赶紧报名考试，学费公司报销。

卡卡西的考试成绩和入学申请都是压着deadline交的，结果没两天录取通知就来了。K大商学院也许是看到卡卡西这位VIP级别老校友的名字，不假思索就把他录取了。

于是卡卡西正式重返校园，回炉重修。

MBA的课程基本都安排在晚上，方便商务人士白天忙工作。除了基本必修的那几样，这个MBA项目还有为医疗经营管理专门设计的一些选修课，卡卡西觉得这个学位上的很值得。

*

卡卡西没上几天学，带土发现一个问题：

**和卡卡西一起念MBA的同学们，一个个都他妈不是好东西啊！**

那些个同学，一个个的都是啥啥大公司的高管，穿的西装革履，人模狗样的坐在那里，一天到晚也不知道想什么的，去了也不好好学习，就是为了搞搞生意场上的关系。

最他妈神烦的事，有几个沙雕每天苍蝇一样的围着卡卡西！带土觉得这哪里是送卡卡西去学校，明明是吧卡卡西送进了狼窝！

比方说吧，有个叫大和的，卡卡西还经常说起来。这个大和是卡卡西以前工作的千手会计师事务所的同事，不过俩人之前不是一个组的也不怎么认识。大和比卡卡西小几岁，入职比卡卡西晚一些，今年才刚刚当上审计总监，据说是因为卡卡西辞职之后位置空出来了，需要找个人补上去。

大和一双呆萌的大眼睛，嘴巴涂了蜂蜜，每天见了卡卡西就是一口一个前辈前辈叫的分外亲切，鞍前马后端茶倒水，三天两头的以请教前辈经验请卡卡西喝咖啡。

卡卡西也是，人家一喊就屁颠屁颠出去喝咖啡去。

带土哪能由着卡卡西，他偷着去K大查大和的家底不止一次两次了。不过带土自信满满，他自认为伪装的很好，整个学校的学生都看不出来他是个霸道总裁，他一副职业女高中生似的打扮从来不会被别人怀疑！

光是喝咖啡也就算了，大和每天给卡卡西发短信都是几十条的发。除了他宇智波带土，正常人哪有那么多话可说？！他自己充其量也就每天给卡卡西发几百个信息而已……

「前辈今天穿的真帅，衬衣什么牌子啊？」

靠，优衣库你也觉得帅！带土戳着卡卡西手机屏幕想要替卡卡西回复。

「前辈今天上课的发言太精彩了！」

切，都是嘴上功夫罢了！你以后上课少说两句，带土警告卡卡西。

「前辈打篮球的身姿简直让我钦佩，有机会可以和前辈一起切磋球技吗？」

卡卡西有球技么？虽说打起来确实挺好看……唉？他什么时候背着自己去打球的？

由此可见，从外表到内在，大和对卡卡西佩服的五体投地。带土对大和恨得也是五体投地。

有一次大和不知发了个啥“暧昧信息”，卡卡西回了个“谢谢”。

然后带土真的当着卡卡西的面把卡卡西手机给摔了。

不过第二天他发现自己也联系不上卡卡西的时候，还是乖乖重新给他买了一台。

带土最不能忍的是，在卡卡西跟大和点名指姓，一清二楚，明明白白的交代了带土这个堂堂正正的男朋友之后，大和还是不依不饶的天天缠着卡卡西。

**妈的鸡！当老子不存在么！！**

带土恨不得用钱砸死他。不过带土回头想想觉得大和压根不值那么多钱。

卡卡西倒是一副无所谓的样子，时不常还回复一下大和的信息，好像还挺享受的。

*

终于在有一次大和一句“一起学习”就把卡卡西约出去之后，带土爆发了。

带土是个有修养的好男友，绝对不会冲动之下找人打一架，不过他这次真的很生气，下了班冲下车库恶狠狠的发动他的玛莎拉蒂，一脚油门开到K大附近酒吧，一口气给自己灌了好多个shot，酒精从喉咙烧到头上，烧的眼睛都红了，喝完了跑去卡卡西教室找他算账。

带土在人群中一眼就找到了那一头招摇的银发—这么出众的长相确实很容易被人注意到吧。不过带土的那点花痴的小心思瞬间也被怒火烧没了，他冲过去把卡卡西堵在教室门口，一副要打架的样子不让他进去。卡卡西以为出了什么天大的事情，把带土拉到一边，问他怎么回事。

带土支支吾吾死活不说，皱着眉头绷着脸，鼻子里喘着粗气，被酒精燃着的绯红从脸颊延伸到耳朵，他整个人像一团燃烧的烈火。

哼哼唧唧半天带土开始口齿不清的骂骂咧咧。大概意思就是说卡卡西背着他出来跟别的男人乱搞。

卡卡西被带土搞的哭笑不得，可当着这么多同学，三言两语也说不清楚。怕影响别的同学上课，卡卡西把带土拉进了厕所。

带土一进去就开始跟小孩子一样嚎啕大哭，估计是刚才真的喝高了，接着劲发酒疯，看这架势是要把陈年旧账一件一件算清。

“旗木卡卡西，你他妈也太难追了！我追你废了多大劲！当初我为了你那个破审计，天天加班熬夜操了多少心！多伤身体！你知道么你！”带土带着哭腔凶巴巴的吼他。

“我知道，我知道……”卡卡西看见带土惨兮兮的哭，赶紧把他揽进怀里，像哄小孩子一样哄他。

“你还不让我见你！那么多破规矩！诚心折磨我！” 

不见面这事儿是带土自己提的，不过其实本来是卡卡西的意思。

“带土对不起，你知道我也是迫不得已……“见不到带土，那个时候卡卡西心里难受的要死。

“我都撞车了你都不来看我！多疼啊你都不在乎！心里根本没有我吧！”

“我真的很在乎你，我只在乎你，你别哭了好么……”卡卡西手指插进带土刺刺的黑色头发里，想要抚平一只炸了毛的猫一样安抚他。

“可是我难受啊！”带土在卡卡西胸口里哭的一抽一抽，肩膀剧烈起伏。

“都是我不好，你冲我好好发一通脾气好么。”卡卡西知道带土为了自己付出那么多，心里堵得难受故意闹脾气。

带土毫不客气，气鼓鼓的一拳砸在卡卡西胸口，喝醉了也控制不好力度，卡卡西随着痛意往后踉跄了一步。

这下可不好了，带土打完又觉得心疼，趴在卡卡西肩上哭的更惨了。

“好受点了么？”卡卡西轻轻拍着带土后背，想要平复带土激动的心情。

“不好受！！你知道不知道我为了让你跳槽多不容易！”带土显然有一肚子气，压都压不下去。

“我知道……”卡卡西心里充满歉意。

“你知道你还这样！你知不知道我多喜欢你！你就这样对我！”

“带土，我也喜欢你……”

面对恋人这一番带着怨气的告白，卡卡西又动心又伤心。

“喜欢个狗屁！你他妈把我骗到手就出来浪，你对得起良心么！”

“带土，我只想和你在一起！”

“我不看着你你就要跟别人在一起了！”

“哪里有什么别人啊！”卡卡西觉得带土就是在瞎担心。

“就有就有！好多好多！”带土喝的醉醺醺，蛮不讲理。

“都是同学而已。”不用点名指姓，卡卡西也知道带土说的是哪位同学。

“那么多商界精英围着你！我算什么东西！”带土想问个清清楚楚。

**“带土，你是我最重要的人啊！”**

带土的哭声停了下来，变成了粗重的喘息。

“我答应你，我不会离开你，你别哭了好吗？从今以后带土不喜欢的人，我通通不联系好不好？”卡卡西看着带土哭哭啼啼的样子，心里过意不去，他不想惹带土吃醋不开心。

带土拧紧了眉头摇摇头。他不是不讲理的人，卡卡西要上学，是为了要帮自己经营医院，带土心存感激。卡卡西要学习要工作，当然需要职场上各种关系，怎么能因为自己一个不高兴，就干脆不联系了呢。带土也不是小孩子了，不允许自己这么任性。

可是还是忍不住会不高兴啊！带土在心里自己跟自己闹别扭。

卡卡西看带土还尚未平静，在西裤口袋里摸索了一阵，掏出一件东西：

“带土，我们在南贺川打过的玻璃珠，你还记得吗？”

“你怎么会留着这种东西？”带土吃惊的看着那里玻璃珠。

“那天晚上我偷偷带了一颗回去，现在都一直装在口袋里。”

带土盯着玻璃珠楞在那里。那天他一时兴起跟卡卡西的儿戏，没想到卡卡西当真留在口袋里。

“不过早在那天之前，某个霸道总裁就把咖啡泼在我心里了。”

带土想起跟卡卡西的第一次相遇。

“我想你的时候就玩这玩意。”

“笨蛋卡卡西！”带土笑卡卡西幼稚，不过带着卡卡西打弹珠的自己也好不到哪里去。

“你好些了陪我回去上课好吗？”

带土点点头，深吸了一下鼻子。

卡卡西扯了一些纸巾把带土脸上的眼泪鼻涕都擦擦干净，拉着他从后门进了教室，找了个僻静的角落坐了下来。

带土也不管台上的教授和台下的同学看见看不见，软踏踏的倒在卡卡西肩上，右手死死抓住卡卡西左手一点不肯放开。

教室里昏暗一片，幻灯片一页一页的划过屏幕，老教授的声线平静如没有波澜的水面，卡卡西右手的笔尖划过纸张窸窸窣窣如同遥远的蝉鸣。

这是一个不属于带土的世界，可带土全然沉浸在里面。

一节课两个多小时，带土就这么靠着卡卡西乖乖坐在那里，他没发现自己原来可以这么有定力。

下课时间准时到来，灯光亮起，投影熄灭，周围的同学躁动起来。卡卡西拉着带土悄然无息走出教室后门，一只手臂仓促的把带土拥在怀里，还没等带土反应过来就又把他推开。

原来卡卡西只是从带土口袋里掏出了车钥匙。

“喝那么多，我送你回去。停哪儿了？”

带土指了指旁边酒吧。

站在光线下卡卡西才发现，带土哭过的眼睛红的像兔子一样。

一枚轻轻的吻落在带土眼睛上，带土的眼角温热，视线里只有卡卡西的模样。

**“走吧哭包，跟我回家。”**

带土拉起恋人的手，向自己那辆豪车走了过去。


End file.
